The Fall of the Lioness
by Emsimuffin
Summary: I rated this G because it doesn't have much bad stuff in it, just battle. PLEASE don't flame me in your reviews! Give me a break, this is my first fic, and I'm not done w/ it yet! More chapters to come. Please R/R! The second chapter's up, more comin
1. The Sunrise

  
The Fall of a Lioness  
  
Lady Alanna of Trebond, Olau, and Pirate's Swoop leaned out over the balcony to her husband and her sleeping chamber as the golden sun rose in the east. She was dressed in her usual day outfit: a loose-fitting white shirt, hunter-green breeches, and brown-leather boots.  
  
The doors behind her creaked. She whirled around to find her husband, George Cooper, smiling at her from the doorframe. His muscular upper body was bare, and his lower body was covered with black breeches. "Hello, my dear."  
  
Alanna smiled at her love. In two strides, she had reached him and wrapped her arms around his waist. They kissed lovingly, and then he lifted her into his arms. She giggled and demanded that he put her down. He did as she asked, and they put their arms around each other's waists to watch the sunrise.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  



	2. The Departure

  
  
The blast of a horn sounded, announcing a messenger.  
  
Alanna and George looked walked out from their chambers onto the balcony. The messenger's sorrel mare galloped into the courtyard. George yanked on his shirt and ran down to the courtyard, Alanna hot on his heels.  
  
The messenger was from a nearby village, where a vicious raid by spidrens was going on. Alanna and George were the only people within three miles that could possibly defeat them. Alanna gulped when she heard this. Her horrible dislike of spiders always got in her way when she fought spidrens.  
  
She shoved aside her doubts, set her jaw, and began rapping out orders. "John, get Darkmoon and Hoshi saddled! Maude, get this man some water!"  
  
Moments later, Alanna and George mounted Darkmoon and Hoshi, George's chestnut mare, and galloped off to the village under siege.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  



	3. The Ascendment

  
  
Alanna and George stopped their mounts at the rim of the valley in which the village was in and watched the battle scene below them.  
  
Suddenly, the bluish gem at her throat began to grow hot. She furrowed her brows and clutched it. A cloud of amethyst-blue fire enclosed the valley. "What mage would be able to control spidrens?" she thought to herself. Banishing the thought when her instincts took over, she said calmly to her husband, "George, lets go."  
  
The two riders nudged their horses into a steady trot. When they entered the village where the spidren raiders were, Alanna heard a small voice behind her. Darkmoon whirled around, nearly sitting down in the process, so Alanna could see behind her.  
  
A girl, looking to be about the age of four, was whimpering quietly. When she saw the knight, her eyes widened in fear. She did not know if this woman was there to help her town or the immortals. Alanna walked Darkmoon quickly over to the girl, and, while picking her up, said reassuringly, "Don't worry, I'm here to help you." She then told her husband, "George, get this girl to that cave we saw earlier. NOW!"  
  
George snapped to his senses and plucked the child easily from Alanna's lap and turned to go. He reached the gate to see his love let out a fierce, Bazhir war cry, draw her sword, and gallop off into the mess...  
  
  
  
  
  
A few minutes later, George returned to the fighting. Though he could see that Alanna was holding her own against the raiders, he still figured she could use some help. He nudged Hoshi forward into the fighting, slicing and dicing spidren as he made his way through the mass of human and spidren bodies.  
  
Alanna, a few feet away, had just run a spidren female (with red-gold hair, astonishingly blue eyes, and a pasty white complexion) through her sword when she looked over to see a spidren male about to engulf George's head with the opaque, milky web. A burning rage swelled in her heart as Darkmoon lunged at Hoshi.  
  
Alanna held her sword like a dagger and stabbed the spidren with all her might. The brown haired immortal screamed with pain as his blood splattered up onto Alanna's hands and sleeves. He clawed at the wound the sword had created. He then fell, dead, ending the battle.  
  
George looked over at Alanna, and hugged her fiercely. They then laughed when they realized that they were drenched in spidren blood and sweat. Alanna heeled Darkmoon into a walk as they rode through the village to cheers. They looked at a brunette-haired young woman hugging her lover, whose face was covered with soot and blood.  
  
Unbeknownst to our heroes, two archers strung bows behind a hut. They bolted the bows and drew them back, thrusting the bows into the open.  
  
George turned back to see the bows let loose, and shouted to Alanna, "Alanna, DOWN!" but he was too late. The bolts struck Alanna in the back. They'd had no time to don any type of armor before going off, so the arrows clustered into Alanna's back. The copper-haired knight gasped in surprise and pain, and swooned before dropping from the saddle.  
  
George flung himself off of Hoshi's back with a yell, and dodged around Darkmoon's hindquarters. There, he found Alanna, gasping for breath, and clutching her stomach. George kneeled quickly at her side and squeezed her hand.  
  
Alanna used the last strength she had to whisper faintly her husband's name and give his hand a gentle squeeze. When her grip lessened, and her hand flopped to the earth lifelessly, George just looked at her dead body helplessly, utmost pain in his eyes. Tears flowed unchecked, and soft sobs escaped his mouth as he leaned down and gave his love one final kiss on the cheek. He then hoisted her up onto Hoshi's back to make the trip to her final resting place: Pirate's Swoop.  



End file.
